thepalomafaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Upside Down (Song)
"Upside Down" is a song by English singer-songwriter Paloma Faith from her debut studio album, Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?. Originally released in the United Kingdom on 15 March 2010, by Epic Records, it was the fourth single from the album. "Upside Down" was written by Faith, Andrew Nicholas Love, Jos Hartvig Jorgensen and Belle Sara Humble, it was produced by Love and Jorgensen. The song received mixed reviews from critics. "Upside Down" reached a peak position of fifty-five in the UK chart. The music video was directed by Chris Sweeney, who previously directed the video for Faith's third single, "Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?". Lyrics Angels watching over me with smiles upon their face Coz I have made it through this far in an unforgiving place It feels sometimes this is too steep for a girl like me to climb But I must knock those guards right down I do it in my own time I don't care (care care) I'm half way there (nowhere) On a road that leads me to straight to who knows where I tell you what (I tell you what) What I have found (What I have found) That I'm no fool (That I'm no fool) I'm just upside down (Just upside down) Ain't got no pain (Ain't got no pain) I aint got no rules (Aint got no rules) I think I like (I think I like) Living upside down (Living upside down) Watchin people scurry by rushing to and fro Oh this world is such a crazy place it's all about the go go go Sometimes life can taste so sweet When you slow it down You start to see the world a little differently When you turn it upside down I don't care (care care) I'm half way there (nowhere) And I'm just soaking up the magic in the air I tell you what (I tell you what) What I have found (What I have found) That I'm no fool (That I'm no fool) I'm just upside down (Just upside down) Ain't got no pain (Ain't got no pain) I aint got no rules (Aint got no rules) I think I like (I think I like) Living upside down (Living upside down) (Whoa Whoa Whoa) You gotta slow it down (Yeah Yeah Yeah) But then you pick it up (Whoa Yeah Whoa) C'mon and try a little topsy-turvy back-to-front the right way round Take it slow slow slow (You gotta pick it up) Yeah Yeah Yeah (See you slow it down) Yo Yo Yo (Tell me something something) I tell you what (I tell you what) What I have found (What I have found) That I'm no fool (That I'm no fool) I'm just upside down (Just upside down) Ain't got no pain (Ain't got no pain) I aint got no rules (Aint got no rules) I think I like (I think I like) Living upside down (Living upside down) I tell you what (I tell you what) What I have found (What I have found) That I'm no fool (That I'm no fool) I'm just upside down (Just upside down) Ain't got no pain (Ain't got no pain) I aint got no rules (Aint got no rules) I think I like (I think I like) Living upside down (Living upside down) Category:Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful?